The invention relates to a method and device for the continuous measurement of the mass of aerosol particles in gaseous samples, for example in the exhaust of internal combustion engines, in which the sample is traversed by electromagnetic radiation of a wavelength greater than the mean radius of the aerosol particles and in which the absorption caused is measured and is used as a measurement value corresponding to the total mass of aerosol particles.